Living On Edge
by RomanceBookery
Summary: What happens when a young, innocent Ally Dawson is forced to live with the school bad boy, Austin Moon? Heat rises from the bedrooms, feelings explode, and danger lurks around every corner. {Auslly} {Rated T - but may change}
1. Chapter 1

_What happens when a young, innocent Ally Dawson is forced to live with the school bad boy, Austin Moon? Heat rises from the bedrooms, feelings explode, and danger lurks around every corner._

* * *

_This is purely fiction._

_I do __**NOT **__own Austin and Ally. All rights go to respectful owners._

_Copyright © 2014 RomanceBookery. All Rights Reserved_

_Enjoy._

* * *

"It'll only be for a few months, I promise." My mother folds a t-shirt and stashes it into her backpack, as I sit at the end of her bed groaning. My mother, Penny, was a very busy writer, and she had book signings all over the world. Only this time, she has to stay in Africa yet again for another "visit". She says she won't be long, but a few months could be forever. I sighed and watched as she rolled her suitcase through the halls, down the stairs and into the taxi. I stood in the doorway, frowning and crossing my arms.

"Trust me, it'll be okay." She places her hands on my shoulders and leans down to kiss my forehead, then lifts up my chin. "You'll be staying with a good friend of mine, she knows you very well. From allergy needs to favorite books." My mother smiled reassuringly but I didn't feel too comfortable staying at someone's house, especially someone I didn't even know that well. According to mom, she's a fine woman who has the same interests as me. I scoffed at this; there is no way.

"Why can't I stay with dad?" I asked, groaning and stomping slightly.

"Allyson Marie Dawson." My mother says more sternly, which causes me to return to pouting instead of being angry. "You know that you're father is busy with his new fiance, so you should leave him alone for a while." Mom looked to the side, almost like she was hiding something from me.

"But..!"

"Not a word." She raised a finger to my lips and silenced me, then kissed me again and walked back to the taxi. She waved as she climbed into the seat, and as long as it took the taxi to leave, that's how long I missed her already. I sighed and walked back into the house, grabbing my already packed things, which my mother had made me pack a month in advance so I'd have everything ready. It's a good thing these people didn't live too far, because this stuff was heavy. I read the note left on the coffee table, and with everything in hand, I walked out the door, locked it and made my way through the neighborhood.

Now, you would think I would know who _exactly _I'm living with, right? You'd be completely wrong. I reach the house, and seeming somewhat normal, I didn't hesitate to walk up to the door and knock. I put on the kindest smile I could muster, but when the door opened, I couldn't believe who was behind it. Austin, freaking, Moon.

~ . ~

I stood there, astonished. I looked up and down, seeing a tall blonde young man, in black shorts, a pink t-shirt, munching down on what looked to be like a tuna fish sandwich. _Gross._ As I was looking at him, his lips started to curve into a smirk. "Okay, I know I'm attractive, but I didn't call for sex."

O.M.G.

This man was disgusting. Not just because he was eating tuna fish, but the thought of me ever touching that guy in _any _way is just revolting. I shake my head in disgust, frowning. "No, I'm here to see Mimi Moon." I stood there with my hands automatically gluing themselves to my hips as I glared at him. He turned and started to shout, "Mom! There's someone here to see you!" After that, he left and walked upstairs. As I peered in, a tall blonde woman smiling from ear to ear, somewhat running at me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, Ally!" She exclaimed. "It's been so long since I've seen you. My, you have grown dear. Here, come in. Jake, get her bags." A young guy, younger than the one before, walks from behind his mother and takes my bags from me and sets them by the stairs. I walked in slowly, taking each step with caution. I tried to fake a smile as much as I could, but this house was much fancier than what I expected, so when I looked at Mimi, I chuckled softly.

"Mom, why is this chick here?" Austin came back down the stairs and glared at me, then glanced over at his mother.

"Because, she's going to stay with us for a little while." Mimi smiles at me then looks up at Austin. "So no funny business young man."

This made me gulp. Was he the sexual assaulting type? What if he tried to rape me in my sleep? Judging by the way he greeted me, these would be far from an understatement. Mimi showed me upstairs, and I passed a few doors until reaching an empty room with a bed, dresser and a vanity.* It was beautiful.

"I hope you like it." Mimi smiled as I walked into the room, she stayed in the doorway. "Just ignore Austin, he's having a hissy-fit because he doesn't get what he wants."

"Oh, honestly, I don't blame him." By this comment, Mimi's smile fades away and I catch myself. "Wh-What I mean is… I'm grateful for you letting me stay here, but I really don't like the fact that I might have to stay with Austin. In the same house." I stare awkwardly down at my hands and then back up at Mimi.

"Don't worry about him. He's just grumpy. Really, he won't do anything, and if he does try, just tell me." Mimi smiles and once she is about to leave, she comes back into the room. "And, dinner is around seven thirty."

I nod and as she leaves, my bags are dropped into the doorway, and I run over to them. "Has anyone ever told you to have courtesy of other peoples things?" I grumbled, grabbing all of the things on the floor and set them on the bed.

"Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to impose on someone elses home?" That voice. _Shit…_

I turned around and saw Austin looking at me, slightly annoyed. "Look, I don't know _why_ you have to stay with us, but.." He took a few steps closer, and closer, and closer, until he finally trapped me in front of the dresser. "you better stay away from me, unless you want me to break you." He spoke, in probably the most seductive voice I have ever heard.

He pushed himself down onto me then turned around and left, leaving me stunned and frozen. _Isn't that the same thing_? Shut up mind.

Wait… what did he mean by break me?

* * *

_**Hope y'all enjoyed this little pilot. This story is gonna be a little dramatic and a little racy, but there will be warnings if you guys still wanna read. Tell me what you guys think in the comments below: type up something pretty - and not text art. **_

_**Critics are accepted, but send them to me in a private message. **_

_**See you all in the next chapter…**_

_**until then..**_

_**Stay Beautiful.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my gosh, you guys love my story and want me to update…? Awww. For you, I'll do it._

_Enjoy._

* * *

I was so confused, I didn't understand at all. Here I was, standing in my new room, with new things, at the infamous Austin Moon's house, which I had no idea was his house before I came. _Sigh_… I had no idea what I was going to do for the next few months, if I lived that long. I was very tempted to grab my stuff and run out of the house, but then I'd probably get caught by Mimi and/or Austin. Who, by the way, I definitely didn't understand. He was the one I wanted to avoid the most while I was here.

Suddenly, lost in my thoughts, I get called downstairs and I rush out my room. I run into Jake and Austin as I walk down the stairs, stuck behind both of them. Austin looks back up at me and smirks, sending me a wink and then walks towards the dining room. _Ugh.._ he's so disgusting. I follow suit and find as food is placed on the table, everyone gathering around. Austin grabs his plate and his drink, then turns to leave the room. "Austin….Monica...Moon.." A threatening voice is heard from the room, and I look at Mimi, who has her hands on her hips and sending a scowl in Austin's direction.

"Mom! Full name, in front of people." Austin groaned and turned back around.

I erupted in a small laugh, which caused Austin to look at me and frown. I stopped immediately after I saw him glaring at me, man he was a cranky person.

"You know the rules… sit." Mimi pointed to an empty chair and Austin sighed loudly, sitting down and stares down at his food. The entire night, he never spoke a word, he just kept glaring up at me and then focused on his food. "So, Ally.." Mimi pipes up after she swallows a piece of her chicken, "tell us about yourself."

I shrug. "There's nothing much to tell, really."

"Oh, well there must be something. Any interests?" Mimi asks.

"Uh, um, I like to write music. At home, we have a piano so my mom taught me how to play, and after that, I just started writing songs and playing the piano." I smiled slightly, as Mimi's facially expression brightened.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "We have a piano; you should play something for us."

"No, she shouldn't." We all heard Austin grumbled from his chair, and we all glanced at him.

"What's so wrong with Ally playing piano?" Mimi frowned. "I bet she is very good." She sent a smile in my direction and then returned back to Austin.

"Because, she just shouldn't be playing _our _piano. She's already free-loading in _our _home." Austin raised his voice slightly, looking up at his mother. "Why the hell is she even here anyway?"

"Austin Moon, watch your mouth." His father exclaimed, while Mimi sat in shock. Austin sighed and pushed his chair back, then angrily he muttered, "I'm going up to my room, good night." Everyone can hear as he walked up the stairs, and into his room, and right as he slammed his door shut, I flinched. It wasn't my fault I had to stay here; if I had the choice, I _wouldn't _be here. I stood from my chair and excused myself from the table, then walked upstairs. Passing Austin's door, I heard music blasting and things being thrown around and him shouting in anger.

I have no idea what I did to piss him off, but he seriously needed to chill. I would leave in a few months, and he'd have plenty of room to do whatever he pleased. I didn't want to be here, nor did I want to be living with Austin _fucking _Moon, but I had no choice, and honestly, he's acting like a huge brat.

I reached my room and opened the door, leaned up against it as I slowly closed it. I made my way to my bed, grabbing a dark brown leather book out of my suitcase and sat criss-cross on my bed, taking a nearby pen and began writing. In every entry of my diary, it always starts out with: "_Dear Kitty…_" I don't know why I do that, but I find it interesting. And if people ever wanted to read my diary, or snuck in and read it, they wouldn't know who I'm talking about.*

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and it opens slowly. Jake appears, his small frame peaking out from behind the door, and I smile slightly. "Hey.."

Jake doesn't smile, in fact, he doesn't even move. He just stands there, staring at me. Slowly, this becomes uncomfortable. "Jake… do you need something?" He shakes his head.

"Then, why did you come to my room?" I ask.

"To talk to you."

To talk to me? Why? I turn my head slightly as he walks towards my bed and sits down in front of me, never breaking my eye contact. "Lets get this straight, okay?" He speaks. "I don't like the idea of having a girl in my house, let alone someone like you.." _Someone like me_?

"But, there is something you should know," I nod and let him continue. "Austin has a hard time with mom and dad, mostly because they are trying to force him to do something he doesn't want to do. So, I'd stay out of his way until you leave, that's my piece of advice."

After that, he just gets up and leaves. I sit in somewhat of an awe, then shrug my shoulders and nod my head. _He's got a point… _I should leave him alone, mostly because if I get involved with _THAT_, it'll never end well. It never does. I stand up off the bed and grab my suitcase, putting it off to the side somewhere, then undress out of my clothes and grab a fresh new pair. I open the door slowly, peaking out to make sure no one can see me, then dash over to the bathroom. As I sneak into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, I hear a voice shout. "Hey, someone is in here you idiot."

_Damn it…_

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this episode - because I sure did. And I'm pretty certain you all know who is in the bathroom with Ally, I mean come on, it's so obvious. _

_Anyway... _

_tell me what you think.._

_and as always.._

_Stay Beautiful _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm glad you guys like my story…_

_and so on with the cliff-hanger… _

_Enjoy._

* * *

I brace myself for what stood behind me, and as I turned around, I see Austin drenched in water, as it trickled down his body, down to the towel wrapped around his waist. _Shit_… this wasn't good at all. I turned back around to grab the doorknob, a hand reaches out and pushes the door closed - I gulp. I'm too afraid to turn around, because I know what would happen if I did. _Wait_… why am I getting worked up over this? It's just Austin. I turn around and frown, looking into his eyes. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing here?" Austin smirked slightly, looking me up and down. _Pervert_.

"I'm here to take a shower," I glare at him. I want so badly to push him away from me, mostly because I'm uncomfortable with this position, but if I tried, he'd just lean in closer. Believe me, I can read boy language.

"We can take one together." Okay, that's it. I quickly push him away and almost drop my clothes.

"You are a disgusting, vulgar, obnoxious prick, why would I _ever _want to do anything with you?" I spit back in anger, and I can see the smirk from his lips disappear and he closes the distance again.

"Because you secretly think I'm hot and wanna do me." That smirk appeared again. _Man_… this guys got some nerve. Yet again, I push him away and open the bathroom door and stomp to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. "The nerve of that arrogant… _ugh_!" I scoff and sit on my bed, and when I hear Austin's door close, I hurry back into the bathroom and slipped into the shower.

Later, I sit in the chair by my desk, working on my math homework, when thunder claps and I'm scared out of my chair. I land on the floor with a loud bang, wincing at the slight pain. My door opens suddenly and I see Austin burst in, and I'm slightly confused. He calmed down when he saw me on the floor and sighed. "Jeez, what the hell are you doing down there?"

"Uh, I tried to get up and I tripped.." I reply. "Why are you here?"

"Because, I heard a thud. Wanted to make sure no one was trying to get to you." He smirked slightly. This is when I knew something disgusting was about to come out of his mouth. "'Cause that's my job." _Yup_…

"Get out.." I scoff and stand up, pushing him out the door and closing it. I roll my eyes, hearing him from the other side of the door. "Oh, come on, you know you want me." I turn back to the door and shout, "Only in your dreams, pervert!" I climb into bed.

* * *

The next morning as I wake up and stretch, there is a knock on the door. The person doesn't even wait for me to answer, they just waltz right into my room. "Yo, princess, wake up."

_Austin…_.

I groan and roll my eyes. "Don't call me that." I rub my face as I feel the covers being pulled down on me and as I open my eyes, I see that Austin's face is so _very _close to mine. I don't even have to feel my face to know that I'm already hot as hell. I see Austin smirk, and for some reason, I get nervous. "Is someone turned on?" He starts to climb over my body, looking me up and down. I nod slightly and watch as he leans closer, and closer…. and closer…

His lips are inches away from mine, I can almost feel it. Suddenly, a loud knock is heard and I gasp, waking up and panting. _It was all a dream_… I was dreaming about Austin kissing me, why? This scared the heck out of me, and I ran a hand through my hair. There was no way I was attracted to him, is there? No, no, it can't be happening. I see as Mimi pops out from behind the door and smiles widely, "Good morning dear." she greets me.

I smile slightly and stay sitting in bed, thoughts racing through my mind. "Breakfast is almost ready, I just thought I should wake you up so you and Austin could go to school together."

"Oh, hell no mom." I hear Austin from the hall, as he walks into my room. He sees me in my tank, straps falling off my shoulders, and as I catch him staring at me, I quickly cover with the comforter. _Pervert_…

"I am not going to be caught dead with this loser, riding in my car, at school, where _everyone _can see us." Austin whined and glared at his mother, after finally taking his eyes off of me. His perverted little mind can stay in that head of his, and as far away from me as possible. "Yeah," I added. "Besides, I can walk to school. No biggie."

"Oh, okay.." Mimi sighed. "I just thought with that rapist that's at large around high schools, it would be safer to get a ride with Austin, but if you insist." She began to walk away when Austin pipped up.

"Uh, well, she can ride with me if she wants…" He looked down and placed a hand on his neck. I watched in shock. Was he alright? He suddenly got so quiet and his defense system just stopped.

"No, it's.."

Before I could protest, Mimi smiled wide and walked out of my room, but Austin stared at me with a frown. "Look, if you're going to ride with me, there will be some rules." He growled slightly, stepping closer to my bed. "One, I'll drop you off so we won't get caught in the same car, and wherever I drop you off, that's where I'll pick you up. Two, there will be no communication in the car; one peep out of you and I'll push you out of the door. Three, if I have a girl with me in the car, you'll be walking home. No exceptions." Austin looked into my eyes and held out his hand.

I was hesitant and held out my hand slowly; and when he gripped it, his hand felt rather soft. Softer and warmer than I thought it would be, but the minute he pulled away, he winked. "Oh, and by the way, that outfit is really doing it for me, maybe you should let me do you…" I scoffed and pushed him back, causing him to grab the blankets with him. To make things worse, I never slept with pants on, so all I had on was a tank and underwear. He caught a glimpse of my bare legs before I squealed and pulled the blanket back over.

He smirked and stood up, walking out of my room. I scoffed and climbed out of my bed, carefully closing the door and rushed over to my dresser, quickly dressing myself and rushing downstairs. I grab some toast and head out the door, as I see Austin opening the door to a red Ford Mustang 1967 model. _Holy shit…_ I stare over the car and slowly walk towards it, running a finger over the sleek shiny hood, and then wince at the feeling of heat on my finger. "Ow.." I mumble.

"Hey, no touching Shelby!" Austin yells from the inside of the car. I bend down and look at him through the passenger side window, "You named the car?" I ask and scoff, opening the door and closing it. I feel the leather on my skin, how it slowly fuses to my body because of the heat and I let out a deep breath. I run my fingers up the door handle and sigh. I had to admit, it was a _really _nice car.

"Keep that up, and I will take everything right here and now.." I look towards Austin, his face inching in on mine, as I turn away and fold my arms.

"I don't think so.." I scowl, keeping my eyes on the hood of the car, trying desperately not to look at him. This man is beyond a doubt, the most disgusting, most vile person in the whole entire world, and I'm stuck living with him! Someone… please help me.

* * *

_So, I hoped you all enjoyed this episode..._

_sorry it took me forever to update, _

_I went to a party last night, and it was like 11:30 when I got home.._

_I was super tired... _

_Review – type something pretty._

_And remember.._

_Stay Beautiful. _


	4. Chapter 4

_*sigh* _

_I am so tired and so exhausted, _

_but, I enjoy seeing your awesome comments, so I'll push through it and force my brain to work._

_Enjoy…_

* * *

As I walk to school, books clinging to my chest, I see my friend Trish hanging out by the door, and I smile. I rush over to her and tap her on the shoulder. She smiles widely and gives me a hug, I return it of course, and she squeals. "I had such an amazing weekend. You'll never guess what happened!" She smiles more and grips my hands. I chuckle softly and clench my teeth, thinking. "Uh, you and David finally made up?"

Trish looks at me, her smile fading and she rolls her eyes. "No, I found a new guy, and he is so sweet." A tall orange haired guy walks up behind her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, smiling. I gulped. It was Dezmon Walker, Austin Moon's best friend, surely he didn't know I was staying at Austin's house, did he? If he told Trish, I would never hear the end of it. I smiled nervously and nodded. "Oh, you're the famous Ally Dawson, I've heard so much about you." He smiles.

"Yo! Dez!" I hear Austin calling him from across the courtyard, and Dez nodded his head, kissing Trish quickly, _gross_, and rushes over to meet his friend. I took Trish by her hand, and quickly walked inside, hiding my face from the crowd. Trish looked at me oddly, as she pulled her arm out of my grasp. "Ally, what's wrong?" I pointed behind her, directly at Austin, and continued to hide my face. Trish rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Austin? Allyson, he's been bothering you since the seventh grade, and now you're acting like a shy school girl, what is going on?"

"I...I can't tell you." I speak softly. "I don't want the whole school too know."

"Whaaaaaat?" Trish says loudly and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the girls bathroom. She checks to make sure we're alone, and once it's confirmed, she looks at me and shakes my arm. "Spill, now."

"I…" I bite my bottom lip and suddenly hear Austin's voice inside my head. "_If you tell anyone you're living with me, we're both dead._" I hesitated then remembered that Trish was my best friend, I could trust her to keep this a secret. "I've been secretly living at Austin's house because mom left for a few months and made me live with her good friend, and I didn't know that mom's best friend was Austin's mom. Believe me, I don't want to be there, especially with him, but I don't have a choice." I blurted out quickly, taking a deep breath and letting it out again.

"Woah…. wait…" Trish took a step back, placing a hand on her head like she just got a major headache. "You're living with Austin Moon? The biggest, most hottest guy at Miami High?" Trish smirked slightly. "Did you two…?"

"Trish!" I squealed and slapped her slightly, then covered my mouth with my hand. "One, he isn't hot, and two, no we have not! Like I'd ever sleep with that sleazebag. He's so gross."

Trish rolled her eyes and smirked more, folding her arms across her chest and continued to look at me. I could tell the cogs inside her head were moving, and I knew it wasn't going to end, I just knew it. I sighed and waited for her to explode, almost about to plug my ears, when I heard something from her I never expected to leave her mouth. "You know, Austin has had a crush on you ever since the eighth grade, right?"

I had to take a double take, my mouth forming a large gap, and shook my head. "No, no no no. There is no way." I stormed out of the bathroom and continued to shake my head, when I ran right into the one person I really didn't want to run into. My ex.

"Oh, hey Ally." Daniel smiled and grabbed my arms to keep me from falling over. I quickly backed away and glared slightly, trying to walk past him. "Come on, don't ignore me. Look, can we talk for a second?" He said, and tried to look into my eyes. There was no way I was going to talk to this prick, after what he did to me my freshman year.

"Daniel, I don't have time to talk to you right now.." I mumbled and pushed past him, but before I could walk away, he grabbed my wrist, _tightly_.

"Ally, we're talking, now." He pulled on my wrist and drug me to the other side of the hall, holding onto my chin and making me look up at him. I tried not to get lost in his blue eyes, but it was so hard; another reason I fell for him in the first place. I swatted his hand away, but he continued to press on. "About what happened, I feel really bad, and I was hoping.."

Something cut him off; and by something, I mean someone. "Yo, get your hands off my girl." I hear a deep voice, a very familiar deep voice, behind me. And before I knew what was happening, two strong arms wrapped themselves around my chest and brought me to someone's torso, then I feel a head resting on top of mine, and as the guy speaks, his voice vibrates on my head. "She's mine now, back off." He speaks. Daniel glares slightly then walks off, and I turn around to face my savior. _Bad idea_.

As I looked up to meet the eyes of the person who saved me, I met Austin's brown eyes, his smirk appearing on his lips. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Why is it always you?" I mumble, folding my arms and groan. I avoided eye contact with him, but that didn't last very long. He gently stroked my cheek, gaining my attention and giving me a slight shiver. I looked back into his eyes and his smirk turned into a smile.

"Because us being together is just fate..."

Probably the most cheesiest line I have ever heard in my entire life. He leaned in closer and I tried to push him away, but he kept getting closer. He was leaning in towards my lips, but I turned my head so he couldn't reach them. Suddenly, his lips met the skin underneath my ear, causing me to freeze in utter shock and as he pulled away, he whispered, "I'll take that as a payment for saving you.." I glared up at him and shoved him out of the way, meeting Trish down the hall, my hands wrapped around my neck. My mind begins to wander….

* * *

_**10 Years Ago****…**_

"Ally! Ally!" A young Austin runs up to a small girl, who is currently pushing herself slowly on the swings. She looks up at him and smiles widely, hoping off the swing and waits until he stops in front of her. "What is it Austin?"

"Look what I got from Angela Moore.." He points to a kiss mark on his cheek and smiles even more; a little more and his smile would rip his whole face. Deep down inside, Ally felt sad, but she never understood why. She just continued smiling and nodded. "I see, it's a kiss." He nodded and never replied, then just ran back inside to the school. After that, everything changed.

Austin became more distant; middle school rolled around and they stopped hanging out. Ally would wave in the halls and Austin would just nod, then continue on with his friends and an endless line of girlfriends followed suit. Ally just say by and watched as her friend drew further and further away from her, and finally she moved. Her family packed their entire home into just a few boxes and made their way to Miami, where Ally started her first day of high school. She soon forgot about Austin and continued on with her life, until halfway through freshman year, Austin transferred to the same high school, and he seemed very different.

* * *

_**Present Day****…**_

Ally walks down the halls with Trish, two fingers placed beneath her ear, the exact place that Austin had kissed not two minutes ago. They stood by Ally's locker as she examined the kiss, making sure he didn't leave any kind of mark. Sadly, there was a small red mark and Ally sighed, combing her hair down and looked at Trish. Trish just kept her arms folded and smiled, patting Ally's arms. "Hey, don't fret. Austin just does it too get on your nerves. They say he still likes you, but I think after his freshman year, he stopped."

"I hope so. He is an absolute tool. He is disgusting, and vile, and… there are no other words to describe him." Ally groaned and slammed her locker door shut.

"But you like him…" Trish said slowly and softly. Ally's eyes went wide, and lifted her head to meet Trish's gaze.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Ally screamed, almost enough to make the whole school shake. "There is _nothing _about that guy that I like. In fact, he is so not my type. I like guys who are kind, and gentle, who like music and care about other people. Who like to talk about how they're feeling. Austin Moon is definitely not that kind of person."

"But…. you like him." Trish continued.

"No."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Ally, admit it. You've liked him ever since fifth grade, when he stood up for you in front of those bullies on the bus." Trish smiled. I sighed and walked towards my first period, Trish following behind. I tried to explain to her, but she wouldn't have it. So, finally, I gave up.

* * *

**_Austin's POV_**

He walked around the corner, smiling and chuckling, placing a finger to his lips. "Ally Dawson… you are impossible." He tucked his hands in his pockets and walked down the hall, thoughts racing through his mind, causing him to smile even more.

* * *

_AWWWWWWWWWW! _

_I'm sorry, I'm going through like a HUGE Auslly problem right now, I don't know what's wrong with me. _

_Hope you all enjoyed. Type something pretty, tell me what you think. I'll update when I can._

_as always…._

_Stay Beautiful. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Some of you asked for Austin's POV, and don't worry, I'll make a few chapters Austin's POV, I promise. But right now, we need to see Ally's perspective, okay? Don't hate me._

* * *

_I'm gonna answer some **questions**:_

_L.B asked: "what's his problem?" _

_Well, L, I can't really tell you, you'll figure it out down the line. He doesn't hate Ally.. but you'll figure that out later. Why would I write an Auslly story without the Auslly? ;) _

_I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories asked: "And my question is, what does he mean by breaking Ally if she doesn't stay away from him?"_

_In five words or less, I will say… danger, love, and anger. That's all I can say._

_I don't know who this Guest was, but they asked: "please update soon?"_

_All I can say too that is…_

_enjoy !_

* * *

Earlier today just ran through my head, as my fingers lightly brushed the skin underneath my ear and I shivered. I can still feel Austin's lips on my skin, I couldn't tell whether that was good or not. I've never had a guy kiss me before, so I'm a little thankful it wasn't on my lips, or he'd really be dead. There was a sudden knock at my door which startled me, and my hand automatically retracted and placed itself on my lap. "Yes?" I reply.

The door slowly opened and there was Austin, with paper and a pencil. If he was expecting me to do his homework now, he could for… "Hey, uh, I heard that you're really good in algebra." He said softly, then passed the paper towards me. I stood from my computer chair and took the paper from him, looking over it. "What are you having trouble with?" I look up and ask him. He places a hand on the back of his neck and chuckles embarrassed, obviously.

"Uh, I'm having a hard time understanding this…" He points to one of the problems and I smile slightly, looking at it.

"Oh, that's easy. Here, come in and I'll show you."

Austin walks in and closes the door behind him, follows me and takes a seat beside me at my desk. I take his pencil and go over the problem, rewriting it on a different piece of paper. I start to understand where he went wrong, and I chuckle. I can feel him watching my hand, then up at my face, then back down again. "I see where you got confused." I hold up the piece of paper and show him; he glances and shrugs.

"I don't know how to do that.." He speaks.

"Yes you do, you just have to try." I reply and take his hand, passing the pencil back to him. I move his hand for him, explaining the problem slowly and breaking down each step so he'll catch it. He begins to understand, and as I watch him do the problems on his own. He starts to smile and his head starts bobbing, like he's enjoying this. Finally, someone enjoys my tutoring. "Did you get it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got it." He replies and stands up.

_The kiss_… My brain reminds me, and I stand up with him. I hesitate for a moment, trying to find my voice. I search for the words and then I start to speak. "Uh, Austin," I say, catching his attention as he turns around.

"Yeah?"

"A..About the k.." I look down and place a hand over my neck, biting my bottom lip. Why was I so nervous about this? It was just a stupid kiss from a stupid cocky guy, not like it meant anything. "About the kiss, why did you do that? You know I'm never going to give it up." I finally say it, letting out a deep sigh. I hear Austin chuckle as he walks up to me, takes my hand and raises it to his lips. He places a small, long kiss on my fingers and then looks up at me and smirks.

"Because," He speaks softly. "You're putting up a big fight, and once I win, the payment will be even sweeter."

I'm completely, utter, undoubtedly frozen. I am stuck looking at this guy, who is currently standing in my room, holding my hand to his lips, as he smirks. He lets go of my hand and sends a wink in my direction as he backs out of my room, leaving me frozen like a block of ice, that is slowly melting. I fall to my knees in utter confusion, my brain trying to process everything that just happened. _What… just…. happened? _

I had no idea what he meant by payment, what he meant by a big fight, I didn't understand at all. I look at my hand, still feeling the heat of Austin's lips on each finger he had kissed. I looked at my hand for about an hour, failing to realize what happened until I went to sleep. At this point, I knew that I wasn't going to survive a week at this house, let alone a few months. I turned on my lamp by my bed and took out my diary, a pen and began writing.

_Dear Kitty, _

_It's my second day - well, almost my third, and I'm already so in shock. Earlier, Austin kissed my neck, and just an hour ago, he kissed my hand like he was a prince, and I was some sort of princess. I have no idea how much more of this I can take. I don't understand what is going on in his mind, all I can say is that he's flipping crazy. He's always talking about how he's going to enjoy his "payment." Or how if I stay beside him, he'll eventually "break me". _

_Right now, my emotions are so confused. Every time I'm around him, my heart stops and then it beats faster than a cheetah. When he's near me, I feel really weak in my legs, and when he's not around me, I secretly wish he was so I could fight with him. _

_How long can I last like this? A week? A month? _

_The answer to that is… as long as I have strength. _

_A.D_

I sigh and close my book, turning out the light. Finally, I'm able to get to sleep, but every three hours I would wake from a nightmare. I layed in my bed and tried not to fall asleep, but sadly, that attempt worked. The next nightmare I had scared me to death, meaning I ended up screaming bloody murder as I woke from the terror, just to have everyone else wake up too. I see as Austin and Mimi burst through the door.

"Ally, are you okay? Why are you screaming dear?" Mimi asks.

I breath in and out, panting like a mad dog, unable to reply to Mimi's questions. Mimi gasped and hurried to my side, dabbing under my eyes. Apparently, I was so scared in my dream, I started to cry. "Austin, go get a glass of warm milk." Mimi instructs Austin, and he complies.

"Ally, sweetie, it's okay." Mimi assured me. Austin came back with the milk and handed it to me. Mimi yawned and asked Austin to stay with me until I fell back asleep, for which I apologized for. Austin shook his head and watched me drink the milk, until it was all finished. I put down the glass on my nightstand, feeling my body get weaker from the warmth. Suddenly, my bed began to shake, and I felt someone's body next to mine. I looked over to see Austin with his back to me, curled up and sighing. I blinked slightly, trying to process this. "Turn the light out already, would you?" He snapped, and I nodded. I turned out the light and faced the other way, pulling the blankets up to my face. _Woah… _

* * *

_I hope you guys liked that little Auslly moment. So cute.  
_

_What would an Auslly story be without Auslly? But don't worry, more drama in the upcoming stories. Promise. _

_Thanks for being so awesome, _

_and as always, _

_Stay Beautiful _


	6. Chapter 6

_I apologize for the long wait, _

_I have been really busy with homework and karate after school, _

_But don't worry, I haven't disappeared, I promise. _

_I love all of your positive comments - they really put a smile on my face, thank you very much…_

_Without further ado…_

_enjoy…_

* * *

'_Bring, Bring!'_ My alarm rings, waking me up from my sleep. I open my eyes and see my alarm blinking, the sound echoing through my mind, and as I reach to hit the **Snooze **button, I feel arms wrapped around me, trapping me and keeping me from moving away. I struggle to reach for the button, but eventually I do, and smack it as hard as I can. I turn to see whose arms are wrapped around me, and I am in shock when I see who it is. I see blonde hair peeking out from the blankets, and his nose pressed against my side; I try to wiggle away, careful not to wake him, but he moans and pulls me closer. And by closer, I mean right on top of him, our noses almost touching. I let out a giant gasp, staring right down at his closed eyes, and trying to keep myself from squishing him anymore than my body already has.

My mouth slowly closes as I watch him sleep; he seems almost peaceful. As I watch him sleep slightly, admiring his many features that don't get on my nerves. A piece of his hair falls into his eyes, and while I push myself up with one hand, I brush the strand of hair out of his face. This causes him to move in his sleep, throwing me off my own bed. I squeal and land harshly, wincing at the pain of the hardwood floor. My sudden squeal wakes Austin up; and he groans. "Hey, shut it, some people are trying to sleep…"

"Yeah, in my bed," I mutter as I grouchily stand up, rubbing my back and glare at him. He smirks as he stretches and spreads out in my bed.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that seeing me in your bed doesn't at least turn you on a little…?"

I shake my head and turn towards my vanity, taking my hair out of a ponytail, and fluffing it up. I catch Austin looking at me through the window, and I smirk. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I retort, then return to looking at myself through the mirror. I see as he stands up and walks towards me, trapping me in front of my vanity and looks down at me. He leans his head down by mine, looking at me through the mirror as well, then smiles. It was almost a genuine smile, until the words that came out of his mouth, ruined it.

"Probably, but I'd so rather enjoy being with you here, making you moan my name." He smirks and I try to push him away, but he holds on tighter. "Don't deny it Allyson…" He whispers in my ear and then releases me, closing the door behind him as he leaves. I groan and let a shiver run down my spine. That was _so _disgusting; but why did I find it so attractive? _NO_. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. _You are not falling for that guy! _But…! _No, I said so, that's it! _My inner-turmoil will eventually be the death of me, if staying with Austin doesn't kill me before.

I quickly change into my day outfit and run downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast and ran out the door. I walk out to Austin's car, where I see a girl standing in front of him, getting directly in his face. I am not joking when I say that; she was directly in his face, and he looked very upset. I quickly ran to break up the quarrel, but when the girl saw me, she became even angrier. "Austin, who the hell is this bitch?" The girl asks. Well, _excuse me_….

Austin rolled his eyes and tried to walk away. _So he isn't even going to stick up for me.._? Well, I shouldn't really expect him too, but still. The girl grabbed his jacket and pulled him back, yelling and screaming something about leaving her, and why he did it, and all this stuff about him being an ass, and a jerk, and basically any mean word you can come up with - that's what she called him. I take it this girl is probably an angry ex girlfriend, mostly on the way she's acting and what she is saying. I just stand there awkwardly, listening to her scream, and watching him sigh and roll his eyes. Suddenly, he speaks…

"You wanna know why I broke up with you Christa? Because one, you're such a needy bitch. For once, I'd like my own space. Two, you always talk shit about other people, but when they come around, you're all buddy-buddy. Three, I'm not like that anymore, and I don't date people who are jerks." Austin speaks and grabs my wrist, pulling me towards his car and opens the door for me. I slowly, but still awkwardly, climb into the car and watch as he closes the door and confronts her some more. I see tears start to form in her eyes and she rushes away, wiping her face quickly. Austin climbs into the drivers seat shortly after and sighs, pounding the steering wheel and groans loudly. This, of course, scared the crap out of me.

"A..Austin…" I try to speak up.

"Don't… say… a… word…" Austin mutters and sighs, looking out of his window. "The things I told her, I wasn't lying Ally."

Okay, now I am seriously confused. He spoke like we were just having a conversation, but he doesn't want me to say anything, I will never understand him. I sit there, looking at him curiously. "I've changed since we last talked. I'm not that guy you used to know." Austin continues. "Things happened and I had to do what I had to do…"

"So, totally ignoring me was what you had to do?" _Shoot_, where did that come from?!

"What?" Austin asks.

I sigh and climb out of the car, Austin following behind me. Why did I say that? That was years ago, why did that suddenly come back up? I walk a little quicker, but he catches up. "Ally, what are you talking about?" He asks, but I ignore eye contact with him, looking away at anything but him. He shakes me a little, his anger resurfacing. "Ally, answer me."

"Back when we were kids, you totally changed and we stopped being friends. So, ignoring me is something you had to do?" I say, suddenly, but then quickly shut my mouth. I seriously need to shut up right now.

"Ally, that was years ago!" Austin replies.

"It still hurt!" I yell and push him away, continuing to walk. He calls my name a couple times, then as I get further away, the calling stops. I sigh and let out a deep breath; I have no idea where that came from, or why it just suddenly came out, but all I know is that the first time I've ever yelled at Austin - that I can remember. I hear a car pulling up beside me, and I see Austin get out, walk out in front of me and stare right down at me. I roll my eyes and try to walk around him, but he moves to block me. This is getting annoying; but I continue to walk past him. I can already tell that it will get me nowhere if I continue any more. I look up at him, which was a bad idea.

I watched as his face grew closer to mine, his hands placed on my cheeks, his eyes slowly closing as the distance shortened between us. My brain couldn't process the next thing that happened; the moment I couldn't believe was happening. I was so shocked, I couldn't move, my eyes were wide open. You know that one thing you never really expect until it happens? Yeah. I never expected Austin…. to….

… _kiss me_.

* * *

_Woah…. I didn't expect that __**(liar, you so did, you're the writer) **__but I'm pretty sure you didn't either. _

_Don't worry, the matter will be resolved much later, and this was just one kiss out of the plenty that will come… _

_hope you all loved it - or at least tolerated it. *teehee*_

_and as always…_

_Stay Beautiful. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry, I was going to update last night, but I slacked off… _

_I'm sorry! Don't kill me! _

_I know I left off at a cliffhanger, but believe me, it won't be the only one. and, most of you freaked out when Austin kissed Ally, which was what I was going for... but just so you know, there will be more kisses later on… _

_so, for now.. enjoy. _

_oh, p.s, all of you asked for Austin's point of view… hope you all like it._

* * *

**Austin's POV**

* * *

I pulled away from her lips and looked in her eyes, they were wide in shock. I continued to stare at her, waiting for her to slap me or scream in my face, but it never came. She just stood there, in shock and totally immobilized. I smirked slightly and walked even closer to her, pulling her waist to mine. "Did you want me to stop? 'Cause, I'll continue…" I leaned down, but was suddenly pushed. I grunt and look down at her, about to argue when I see her facial expression. _Shit…._

Tears started to form in Ally's eyes, and she placed her hand over her mouth, trembling slightly. Don't tell me… had I just stolen her first kiss? Surely, I couldn't have. She's a sophomore in high school, she's got to have had her first kiss already. But, she just stood there, tears running down her cheeks, and this feeling of sadness started to curl in my stomach. I open my mouth to speak, but Ally pushes past me and runs towards school. I run my hands through my hair and let out a huge sigh, groaning angrily and I kick my car tire in frustration. I climb into the drivers seat and head to school.

As I walk through the doors, I am bombarded with freshman, smiling and giggling. I send a signature smile and push past them, seeing Ally in the hall with her ex, and anger starts to boil. Daniel Brown, that guy is such an ass. He hits on every girl in school, then once he gets caught cheating, he believes an apology is going to fix everything. _Ticks… me…. off. _

I continue walking past Ally and Daniel, growling slightly. I purposely bump Daniel's shoulder, and when I look back, he glares at me, then gives a smirk. He takes Ally's hand and leads her into a classroom, and I sigh. I don't know why I'm so jealous all of a sudden, all I know is that Daniel can't have Ally, she's mine. _Wait, what'd I just say?_ I stopped for a moment, collecting my thoughts, wondering what I just said and why I said it. Ally and I weren't dating, but somehow I felt obliged to protect her from everything. I know she hates me - well, I should say dispise, she's made that _very _clear. But, I can't help but save her when it comes time for it, and when ever she is around me, I feel more myself.

I get to my locker, and the day couldn't seem to go by any slower.

As soon as school draws to a close, I see as Ally begins to walk towards Daniel's car, as I walk to mine.**_*_** I watch curiously as Daniel leans in to kiss her, and I grind my teeth. Fortunately, Ally pushes him away and shakes her head, and he seems mad. She sees me looking at the both of them, and so is Daniel, but he smirks. He takes Ally's hand and kisses it, and slides into his car, making me grip my car keys tightly, and I can feel the metal making an imprint on my skin, but I can't stop this feeling of rage… or jealousy… whatever it is. Ally walks over to me and takes a deep breath, looking down at the ground.

"Austin, about earlier today, lets pretend it never happened okay..?" Ally says and looks up at me, putting on a small smile. "I'm sure kissing someone you don't even like payed a toll on you."

My heart sinks at this for some reason. I knew I didn't like her, but why do I feel so upset hearing this? I looked down at my hands and didn't say a word, I continued to clench my keys. "But you know what?" I hear Ally pipe up. "Now I see what the whole 'Austin is a fine kisser' deal around school is all about." Ally chuckles and begins to turn away, and I can't contain this anymore. I grip her wrist and pull her back to me, wrapping my arms around her from behind, placing my lips gently on her neck, then I pull away and whisper in her ear.

"What would you say if I told you I did feel something for you…?" I say as slowly as I can, taking in the scent of her body, my fingers clutching her shirt and pulling her closer and closer to me as I can. She pushes me away and stares at me, almost in disgust. Her eyes looking right into mine, my heart skips. I know I don't like her…. but at the same time, my heart is saying something totally different. What has she done to me?

"I'm sorry, but I could never feel anything for someone who is cruel, and vulgar, and….and…" Ally stutters and I take a step towards her, pulling her head to look up at me, as I stare down at her lips.

"Incredibly handsome and amazing…?" I smirk and add.

"Arrogant and rude.." Ally replies, pulling away from me and walks over to her friends. I am left standing there on my own, curling my hand into a fist and I pound my car door, grinding my teeth. I slide down into my car and turn it on, hitting the gas pedal and speeds out onto the highway. I don't stop until I hit the beach, parking and sitting on the sand until nightfall. I just sit there, lost in thought; and as I hear the waves crashing down onto the shore, I close my eyes and let my mind take me back too when I was little.

* * *

**10 Years Ago**

A young boy, small with blonde hair is sitting on the swing, crying and whimpering. He calls for his mother, but she is no where in sight. A little girl sees him crying and walks up to him, taking his hand and leads him away from the swing. She obviously knows him, and as he stops to look at her, his tears cease. She leads him all the way to her house, where his mother is waiting for him, and once she sees him, she runs to pick him up. The little girls mother rewards her for being so kind to the young boy.

As the children begin to get older, they start to play more, become friends. Little does the little girl know, the young boy has become infatuated with her.

As the friendship progresses, the young boy tries to get to the little girl as much as he can. He holds her hand through school, they eat lunch together, when she was being teased, he would push the bullies away. One day he came home with a bruised face and arm because he got into a fight - he never told anyone it was because of that little girl.

But right around high school, she starts to hang out with this other guy. The young boy, no longer younger, becomes upset. He sees how much him and his friend drift apart, and how much time she spends with her new friend. Suddenly, he hears rumors that his friend and her new boyfriend are together, and they're the schools sweethearts. The poor young boy's heart is so engaged with anger and jealousy, he beings to stop talking to the girl. Soon, he even forgets about her. Until they become nothing but strangers in the hall…

* * *

**Present **

"Austin!" I hear my name being called, and I open my eyes. The wind is blowing harshly, and I try to see who is calling me. As my vision starts to clear, I see Ally standing in the sand a few feet away from me. I sigh and stand up, walking over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Your mom told me you would be here." Ally replied. "This is where she told me you come to pout."

"I wasn't pouting." I retort and walk past her, until I hear her calling me again. "Austin, wait…"

I turn around and look at her; she just stands there in the breeze, her hair flowing all to one side. I have to admit, she is more beautiful than she ever was. I walk up to her and look down, sighing. "I want to apologize," I say.

"For what?" Ally asks.

"For earlier. I'm sorry you had to be kissed by such a vile human being." I reply and walk back up to my car. I know it was harsh, and I didn't mean it too be, but sometimes she is just so frustrating, even her beauty can't stop me from blowing up. I wait for her to come back up to the parking lot, and I see as Daniel is waiting a few spots to the left of me. Ally walks back up to the car, and waves to Daniel, and he drives off. She walks towards my car and places her hand on the handle. I sigh and unlock the car, getting in and slamming the door. Ally climbs in and we drive back to the house.

* * *

_*****Austin and Daniel are juniors, and Ally is a sophomore._

_Sorry, it was long, I know…. but every time its short, you guys don't like it, _

_I tried to put as much as I could in for Austin, and I'm thinking I'll do the next two chapters in his point of view, get the party started,_

_but I do hope you guys enjoyed this episode. _

_as always, _

_Stay Beautiful._


	8. Chapter 8

_woah, you guys actually liked that episode, I thought I rushed too much. _

_right now i'm gonna do a few shout outs real quick.._

* * *

_**Luckystarz910 - **__thank you for all those encouraging comments. I really enjoy hearing my readers reactions. _

_**R5Auslly - **__ aww, thank you! _

_**Ausllyrauraluv - **__yes, that is exactly why Austin stopped being friends with Ally, I know it's depressing, but hey… it happens. *shrug*_

* * *

_I said that I would do the next two chapters in Austin's POV, so…_

_enjoy._

* * *

**Austin's POV**

* * *

I wake up the next morning, yesterdays events still playing through my head. I lay up in my bed, running my fingers through my hair and I sigh. I look around my room and climb out my bed; walking over to my dresser, I take out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, heading out into the bathroom. I knock on the door, there is no answer, so I open it and in front of me, I see Ally. _Damn_… She's only wearing a t-shirt, underwear, and a bright green bra that can be seen from underneath the shirt. If I weren't so mad at her at the moment, I would so kiss her right now. I look down and close the door behind me, sighing again.

I sit outside in the hall, waiting for Ally to come out; and finally when she does, I stand up and wait for her too pass me. I remember something I was going to do tonight, and I might as well pretend that I'm not mad at her. "Hey Ally," I call her and she turns around. "Yes?"

"There's this party that is going on later today, wanna come?" I ask. "Could be fun."

Ally thinks for a moment, and I already know that a goody-two shoes like her isn't going to agree to come to a party with alcohol and boys… "Sure, sounds good." I literally had to take a double take* and looked back at her, in shock. I nodded and headed into the bathroom, running my fingers through my hair yet again, trying to get a grip on my stupid heart. It was beating through the roof, and I hit my chest with a curled up fist. "Stop it, you don't know what you're saying." I mutter to my chest.

_Yes I do… you love her, you always have. _

No I haven't. It's been forever since I've seen her, and honestly, I couldn't care less about her.

_Stop lying Austin. We both know that you really want to go over to her room right now and protect her from the rest of the world. _

I'm not lying; and I'd rather not have this conversation right now.

I groan and get in the shower; fifteen minutes later, I climb out and get dressed. The rest of the day is just spent on playing music and reading magazines, watching tv and staring out my window. I'm so frustrated when I'm around her, but when she's not around, I can't think. I fall back onto my bed, crossing my arms over my chest, and close my eyes. I let my thoughts take me back to my past, sighing.

* * *

**2 Years Ago **

A girl hangs around her boyfriend, smiling and laughing at everything he says. He smiles and takes a bite of her lunch as she eats it. This makes her giggle, but suddenly a tall blonde boy walks up to their table, smirking and flips his hair. "Hey Ally, why don't you get with a real man, instead of falling for this fake piece of shit…" The boy speaks, and the girl's boyfriend stands up and shoves the boy away.

"My girlfriend and I are having lunch, if you don't mind, you douche." The guy shoves the boy away again, and the boy leaves the table. He joins his friends at a nearby table, watching as the girl stands up and leaves for class. He watches as her boyfriends waves her off, then hurries over to another girls table, smirking and pulling the stranger closer to him. This causes the blonde boy to rage with anger. He walks up to the girls boyfriend and punches him right out of his chair, causing the guy to receive a nasty nose bleed, earned suspension for three days.

* * *

**Present **

I sigh and open my eyes, placing one arm over my eyes and let out a groan. Sometimes I wish I knew what was wrong with me; why I feel so different around Ally, and why I am always fighting with myself. I hear a small girls voice from the room across the hall, and I open my door, placing my ear near the door. I can hear a piano, a beat box, and the girl, which is probably Ally, singing.

_How am I suppose to breathe,_

_When all my heart does is bleed._

_You're too stupid to see,_

_You're making it hard for me._

_How am I suppose to breathe,_

_When you're too stupid to see._

_What you're doing to me,_

_You're making it hard to breathe,_

_You're making it hard to breathe._

_It isn't that hard to see.*_

My mouth falls open, hearing Ally's angelic voice through the door and I smile, nodding my head along to the music. Suddenly, she stops and I'm caught. _Shit_… The door opens and I stand up, trying to act cool. I place a hand on the back on my neck, the other in my pocket. "Austin, what are you doing outside my door?" Ally asks curiously.

"I..I was about to see if you were ready to go to the party." I say slowly and check my wrist-watch, nodding. Ally nods her head and closes her door behind her, and we walk out the door. It's a good thing that my parents are out in Paris, and my little brother is out at his friends house. We climb into my car and I turn it on, and head towards Dez's house. Ally looks out the window, letting out a sigh.

_Say something idiot…_

I can't.

_Just talk about something._

I let out a groan and it catches Ally attention, and she looks at me curiously. "Everything okay?" She asks, and I shake my head as we pull into the driveway, turning off the car.

"No," I reply. "I just need to get drunk." I climb out of the car, helping Ally out of her side of the car, and I look at her. She couldn't be anymore beautiful under the moonlight that is peeking out through the clouds, her eyes sparkling. I take a deep breath and head inside, Ally trailing behind me. The loud music blasts through my body, the lights causing me to go blind, the smell of smoke and beer filling my nose, and I let out a sigh. A random girl walks up to me and drags me to the dance floor, we both start dancing, and soon I begin to drink. I drink until all of my senses are so messed up, I can barely stand on my own two feet.

I see Ally being flirted with by the drink line, and I growl. I walk over to them, almost tripping on people and take Ally's wrists. "Yo… baaa… *hic* ck off my girrrrlll…" I slur. Ally scoffs in disgust and excuses herself from the man, and drags me into a random bedroom, glaring at me.

"Austin, are you drunk?" She asks me, and I nod. "Great, now I can't get home." Ally sighs and walks down the stairs, leaving me by myself. I groan and slowly follow behind her, seeing her being asked by a random guy, if she wants to head out of the party, she nods and just walks out. _Shit…_I couldn't let her just leave with a random stranger, so I decided to follow them. I got into my car and found that the battery died, I yell in anger and walk towards my house, hoping that's the direction they went in. I looked up at the sky, hearing a crack of lighting. _Double shit…_

It takes me for what it seems like forever to get home, and I see Ally sitting on the front porch, crying and soaked from the rain, and I rush to her. I kneel down, focusing as much as I could on her face, and help her up. Well, mostly she has to help me up, as I unlock the door and let both of us in. She drops me off on the couch, then undresses me from my soaked clothes, but I stop her. "No, you need…. toooo… change.. ffff...irst…" I slur and cough slightly.

"You're the one who walked all the way in the rain, you'll get sick before I do." Ally insisted, and because I was too weak to stop her, she stripped me of my wet clothes and helped me into dry ones, as she covered me with a blanket. Ally goes to stand up, but I grab her hand, looking up at her. "No, stay…" I say softly, my vision slowly fading. Between a mixture of the alcohol, and getting sick, I knew it wouldn't end well.

"Austin, you need sleep." Ally patted my chest over top of the blankets and looked down at me. She smiled slightly and stood up yet again, but this time, I mustered up all of my strength to pull her on top of me, rewarding me with a very sharp pain in my head. I wrapped my arms around her, keeping her from leaving my grasp. "Au...Au..Austin!" I hear her squeal. This makes me smile slightly and I look up into her eyes, as much as I could see anyway. I open my mouth to speak, but only two words make it out.

"I…. love…."

* * *

_*The song mentioned in this story is called, Hard to Breath by Nikki Flores, of which I do not own._

___*Haha, reference to the actual show, don't know if you caught that. *teehee*_

* * *

_I feel like that was just a filler… shmuerrr…_

_but I hope you all liked it anyway… _

_as always…_

_Stay Beautiful._


	9. Chapter 9

_I am SOOOOO sorry…. _

_I know it's been a while…_

_but I had so much stuff to do and so little time to update, I hope this one makes up for it… _

_enjoy._

* * *

**Austin's POV**

* * *

As I slowly open my eyes, I see Ally sitting on the couch beside me, sleeping soundly. I sit up and take off the towel from my head, ruffling up my hair slightly. I chuckle under my breath, staring at the sleeping girl, my eyes running down her body. I shove off the blankets from my body and stand from the couch, I cover Ally up in the blankets, holding her head up softly. As I feel her small neck in my palm, I lean down as slow as I can, without disturbing her. My breath hitches slightly, looking at her soft body limp in under my touch. I can feel her breath on my lips and I inch in slowly, taking a slight gulp. My eyes continue to wander between her eyes and her lips, then I hear a slight mumble from her lips and I pull away as quick as I can. _Shit…_

"Austin….?" She finally comes too and rubs her eyes, standing up off the couch. I look at her and smirk.

"Have a good night, princess?"

Ally sighs and walks past me, into the kitchen and I follow. "You're back to normal.." She groans and opens the fridge. I walk up behind her and lean down towards her neck, reaching in front of her for a frozen package of carrots. But I don't grab them just yet, I lean down closer and closer to her, and I can feel her body tensing up. "I am, and I see that it's getting to you.." I whisper and pull away from her, smirking and placing the carrots on my head. I wince and sit down on the counter, seeing her frozen in the fridge. I chuckle and try to get her attention.

"Yo! If you stand there, you'll get frostbite."

She snaps back into it and closes the fridge, turning to face me. She groans and walks past me yet again, upstairs into her room and I hear the door slam. I sigh and let the carrots drop into my hands as I look down at my lap._ What's wrong with her these days…?_

You kissed her…

_Yeah, so? _

You scared her…

_How did I scare…- _

By acting like a huge ass. You kissed her only because you were mad at her, thus in turn, her ignoring you.

_Oh… that's how… should I…? _

Yes… apologize.

I sigh and hit my head with my palm, and groan. I earn two things from this; my head hurting worse and almost falling over. I jump off the counter and head upstairs slowly, knocking on Ally's door slightly. "Uh, Ally, can I come in?" I hear a faint noise and my mind tells me that I can come in, but the minute I do, I see Ally on the bed with her book, sharp points next to her and pens. I raise an eyebrow and she quickly hides everything before I get a _good _look at them. I shrug it off and walk in slowly. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute..?"

She nods and I sit down on her bed beside her, and she looks down at her lap. "About the… uh.." I cough to clear my throat and took a deep breath. "the uh kiss… I'm sorry. I know it totally freaked you out, because I was so angry… and with everything… between you… and me…" I sigh - this wasn't working. I couldn't get the words to fit correctly; I looked down and sighed. Ally took my hand and laid her head down on my shoulder. At first, I was startled, but the feeling of her hand in mine helped calm my nerves, and I looked down at her.

"Alls," I get her attention and she lifts her head up, and I smile slightly.

"I haven't heard that nickname in forever…" She chuckles and smiles a little. That little smile made my heart race million miles an hour, and it was getting dangerous. I swear, she could give me a heart attack, just by looking at her.

"It's been a while since we've been on speaking terms.." I reply, laughing under my breath.

"What ever happened to us?" Ally asks me and looks into my eyes. Now my voice decides to get caught in my throat, so I have to use my shoulders to shrug in response. She sighs and lets go my hand, and my whole body turns to ice. Her warmth is like an addictive drug, because I need it desperately to survive, but I don't dare to take it back.

"We just grew apart…" I say quietly, looking down at the ground. "But, what happened yesterday? You were crying when I got home." I ask her, catching her by surprise. She shakes her head and smiles slightly.

"Oh, that? It was nothing."

_Bull_… I take her hand yet again and look into her eyes. "Come on Ally, I know you better than that." I don't know what I was saying now, but hell, I couldn't stop it.

"It's just the guy that took me home, stopped at a place that held too many memories. Shook me up a little." Ally replied and shrugged, looking down at her legs.

"Was Daniel there?" I ask, his name barely getting through my teeth. I try to bite my lip, keeping me from saying anything I will regret later, or could be used against me, but it was getting harder and harder.

She tried to keep herself from nodding, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. I sighed and pulled her hand towards me, wrapping my arms around her and hugged her tightly, but gently. She was taken back by my motion, and tried to push me away, but I continued to hold her tight. "Don't worry about him…" I whispered.

"Austin…!" She tried to speak up but was muffled by my chest.

"Please don't ever worry…" I whisper again, speaking as soft as I could. "If you're with me, I'll make sure you're never aware of any danger..." * I pull away slowly, seeing a shocked look on her face and I chuckle, wiping a tear off her cheek with my thumb. I stand up off the bed and close the door behind me, placing my hand on my heart. I could feel it beating right out of my chest, almost like I just ran a marathon. My breathing track was all wrong, I was literally panting. This girl… _what has she done to me?_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

* * *

_If you're with me, I'll make sure you're never aware of any danger… _I can still hear it ringing in my mind, as I sat there on my bed in shock. I stood up and walked towards my door, slowly opening it, peeking through the crack. I saw as Austin opened the door to his room and closed it, and as I slowly closed mine, and leaned against the door. I placed a hand over my heart and breathed heavily. There was no way… _was there? _

There's no doubt about it…

_No, don't say it…!_

It's the truth, you know it…

_Don't you dare…!_

You…

_Don't say it…!_

Like…

_No…! _

Austin…

...

_Shit!_

* * *

_* Actually a reference to a Taiwanese drama - Devil Beside You. Love that drama, it's so good and funny.  
_

* * *

_I'm so so so so so so SORRY. I know I slacked off, but I really hope that made up for it. Tons of Auslly.  
_

_Finally, the feelings are starting to unravel, but will probably never be shown until later. But don't worry, tons of drama and stuff down the road. Promise._

_review/follow - would mean a lot - love seeing all of your comments. : ) _

_as always, _

_Stay Beautiful  
_


End file.
